Fighting Spirit
Fighting Spirit is the twenty-seventh episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Synopsis Tommy falls into a coma, while trying to return visible and must face his former Ranger forms in a battle for his life. Meanwhile, the other Rangers must fight a new and improved White Terrorsaurus without their powers. Plot Tommy reveals to the other Rangers that Hayley has found a way to make him visible again, using his Dino Gem. Hayley reiterates that she's against it, as the risk is too high. Meanwhile, Elsa uncovers a powerful crystal in the caves. Tommy undergoes the experiment and is returned to normal, but put in a coma in the process. Elsa presents the crystal to Mesogog. It has the same properties as the Dino Gems. The White Ranger clone presents his new White Terrorsaurus, which uses the crystal as a power source. Hayley and the other Rangers bring Tommy to the hospital for medical treatment. A breaking news reports shows that the White Terrorsaurus is attacking Reefside. The Rangers run off to stop it. Meanwhile inside Tommy's head, he finds himself in a strange place. He is surprised to be welcomed by Zeo Ranger V. Zeo Ranger V challenges Tommy to a fight for his life. Meanwhile, Trent shows up to help against the White Terrorsaurus. After defeating Zeo Ranger V, Tommy finds himself facing off against the White Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. The White Terrorsaurus strips the Rangers of their powers. Tommy uses some new moves to defeat the White Ranger. But then he must face his greatest challenge, the Green Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. The other Rangers gain the courage through Tommy to take on White Terrorsaurus without their powers. After defeating his past selves, the three Rangers come together and congratulate Tommy for his courage and returns to him his Dino Gem. The other Rangers are glad to see Tommy alive and well. The legendary Dr. Tommy Oliver is back in action. Tommy morphs into the Black Dino Ranger to take on the White Terrorsaurus. The Black Ranger uses the Brachio Staff to defeat the monster. As the Terrorsaurus explodes, the Rangers powers are released and restored. With the White Terrorsaurus now giant, the Rangers must call upon Super Dino Mode to give them strength. The Thundersaurus Megazord powers up and destroys White Terrorsaurus once and for all. Tommy thanks the other Rangers for all their support. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight/Red Dino Thunder Ranger *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James/Blue Dino Thunder Ranger *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford/Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger *Jason David Frank as Dr. Tommy Oliver/Black Dino Thunder Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger (voice), Mighty Morphin Green Ranger (voice), Mighty Morphin White Ranger (voice) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog / Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa Notes *This was the second time that Zeo Ranger V has made an appearance after its season. The first one being in the Wild Force episode "Forever Red" which commemorates the 10th anniversary of the franchise *The Green Ranger's costume and props differ from those of the Saban era, as a new costume had to be made for this episode. The helmet now features a silver trim along the dragon nose, the Dragon Shield is now made of a foam material like on Zyuranger (finally doing away with the much maligned cloth replacement used for MMPR) but has a diamond back unlike the Sentai original, the holster is white and on the wrong hip and the Dragon Dagger is now more Sentai accurate. These changes appear in a new picture of the Green Ranger used in the second volume of the first season of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers on DVD and complete series DVD set. This costume would be reused for the Green Ranger's appearance in The Legendary Battle in Megaforce. *The Dragon Dagger now has a slightly different tone in tune to that of the original as Saban still owns the rights to the original. *The reason why Tommy never battles the Red Turbo Ranger in his dream, is that he passed his power and Turbo Morpher and key onto T.J. Johnson and is no longer in possession of them but presumably still holds on to his old Power Morpher, coins and Zeonizer. (While the Green Ranger powers were given to another, that other person was Tommy's clone Tom Oliver in Return of the Green Ranger. Tom may have been likely been considered close enough to Tommy that it wasn't considered giving away his powers and it's unknown if the Wizard of Deception made a new Dragonzord coin, leaving Tommy's untouched). *The White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger seems to be more powerful than the Red Zeo Ranger and the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger even more, while in fact it was the exact opposite (according to Zordon and the MMPR and Zeo storyline) *Tellingly, when the other rangers discuss Tommy's dream at the end of the episode, Ethan exclaims, "It's like all the Power Rangers universes lined up!" Whilst the ongoing appearances of Tommy and the video diary in Legacy of Power suggests that the entire PR continuity thus far has occurred in the same universe, some fans have suggested a multiverse theory to explain certain continuity problems between series over the years. *In the scene where Cassidy and Devin tell Mr. Cormier that the Power Rangers didn't show up, there are photos behind Mr. Cormier's desk have other rangers besides the Dino Thunder Rangers. More interestingly, a Pink Ranger appeared in one of the photos. It's not clear what team they are originally from. See Also Quotes Tommy: Okay, this is weird… even by Ranger standards. White Ranger: You finally cut that hair, huh, Tommy? Tommy: I thought I might run into you. Green Ranger: It's been a while, Tommy. Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder